A Cold Night in February
by glisana2
Summary: The attack on the school is approaching and only one person can feel it coming, too bad no body believes him. And what if in the end it's Adrian that get's taken- not Dimitri? How will Rose react? Will she go after him or let him go? And the timeline may be a little off- it's been a while since I read the books


In my bedroom, I sat on my bed in my favorite pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a gray _'St. Vladimir' _sweatshirt on, playing Solitaire. Outside my dorm room window, the wind blew something fierce. Even through the solid glass and walls I could hear it's loud howling and the subtle cracking of trees as the force of the wind blows them into unnatural positions.

On the wooden nightstand beside my bed sat a large mug of steaming _Swiss Miss _hot chocolate with the tiny marshmallows. The only thing missing from the scene was a large, crackling fireplaces and a blanket of snow falling outside the window.

I reached over to the bedside to take a swig of my warm drink and at that very moment my cell phone rang, scaring me half to death and causing me to drench the front of my shirt in hot coca. I sighed and put the glass back on my nightstand then reached over for my phone and read the caller ID. It was Lissa, my best friend.

"What could be so important that you make me spill my coca?," I say as I press 'Answer.' On the other end of the line Lissa laughed. "I'm sorry, Rose. Can you forgive me?"

I remained silent for a few seconds, as if weighing my options. Finally I sighed loudly into the phone. "I suppose," I reply. "But this had better be important."

"It's going to snow!" she yelled into the phone. "Finally!" I cry. It was February and so far this winter not so much as a flake of snow had fallen from the ever-white sky, even with the brutal temperatures. That was really weird, considering the fact that the Academy was located up in the mountains of Montana.

"It's a Valentine's Day miracle!" Lissa cried. I laughed. "Valentine's Day isn't for another week," I tell her.

"Well, I celebrate Valentine's Day a couple times a week," she says. I shake my head, even though I know she can't see me. "Do I even want to know what that means?," I ask her.

"Probably not," she replies. I then promptly made up an excuse to exit the conversation before we had a TMI moment. We laughed and said 'goodbye.'

After we hung up I changed into another sweater and sat back down on my bed and played around on random websites for about an hour before there was a knock on my door. I glanced at my alarm clock. 6:00 p.m. (Well, a.m. in the human world) I stood up and walked over to the large wooden door, not bothering to look through the peep hole, which was why I was so surprised to see Adrian, the man three years older than me that's been infatuated with me since we met at a ski lodge I went to on a school trip. He ran a hand through his hair, but didn't speak, so finally I decided to initiate the conversation. "I assume there's a reason your at my dorm room door at six at night, so could you ease the suspense?"

Adrian swallowed. "Can I come in?" Instead of answering, I stepped back and opened the door wider, allowing him access. "Thanks," he said, still somewhat distracted.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He shook his head. "No Rose, I'm not. Something's wrong… I can feel it?"

"You can _feel_ it?"

"Yah, like in my gut," he clarified for me. I chuckled. "And when did you become a freaking physic?"

"Rose! I'm being serious!" I rolled my eyes a little. "That's a first," I say. Adrian inhaled and exhaled, as if trying to calm himself. "Rose… something's going on. I know it. Something bad. I can't even sleep some nights because my dreams freak me out so bad."

"Adrian- dreams are just that; dreams. It's probably just your body and mind getting back at you for your excessive drinking and smoking." Adrian glared at me. "Please- just help me…"

"How do you want me to do that?," I ask him. Adrian looked down at the floor. "Can I sleep here"

His question surprises me, which that in itself is strange considering the fact that not a day goes by that he doesn't hit on me. "That's against the rules," I point out. Adrian laughed. "When have rules ever mattered to you?"

I shrugged. I looked away for a second. When I looked back he was right beside me. He grasped my shoulders and tightened his fingers slightly. "Please Rose… I'm scared." That statement confused me. Why would he come to me if he's scared. My curiosity got the better of me and I asked the question that was running through my mind. "Of all people, why do you want _me _to comfort you? Why not Lissa or someone? I'm not exactly good at the whole 'comforting' thing, in case you haven't noticed."

"Trust me- I've noticed. It's just… you make me feel safe. Wow, that sound really girly."

"Well you are kind of girly," I retort. Adrian just glared at me. "Yes or no," he insisted.

"Fine. But the beds reserved for me- and _only_ me. Got it?"

"You know you want me. Don't try and hide it, babe." I pointed to the door. "I changed my mind. I told him."

"I'm kidding!" he yells, throwing his hands into the air. "Just joking around."

Then, I got some extra blankets from the closet and arranged them on the floor for my 'guest.' Then I got a few pillows from my bed and threw the atop the pile.

"You have to make me dinner though," I tell him. Adrian smiled. "Is Chinese good?" I nod. "Then I'll be right back," he says, walking out the door.

**Hey guys! So what do you think so far? It might be hard to understand now- but in a few chapters it will all make sense… though if you read the summery I guess you kind of know what's going to happen. If not… well, surprises are in store! R&R! Love you guys! (And girls!)**


End file.
